


一定是因为骑车/Must Be All That Biking

by violetherq



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 女装大佬
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetherq/pseuds/violetherq
Summary: 女装肉，这简直就是官方原梗。原名《线条柔和》，根据剧中原话“我完全可以女装的！我线条很柔和的。”结果这事儿一直卡在Mike脑子里出不来，因为他很自作聪明，所以他觉得他需要跟Harvey证明这一点。然而问题在于，Harvey已经有了一些冲动的想法：他想把他的初级律师推倒在最近的桌子上，或推到任何最近的平面上。到目前为止，Harvey都很优秀地控制住了这些冲动。但是看到Mike穿着……过于暴露的黑色短款连衣裙？这就太过了。都怪他要周末让Mike送Heartland案的文件过来。上帝啊！穿着这么短的裙子，显然可以看出Mike全身都是腿，而且他腿的色调真是太美了。操，他还刮了腿毛。这个小混蛋。
Relationships: Mike Ross/Harvey Specter
Kudos: 12





	一定是因为骑车/Must Be All That Biking

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Must Be All That Biking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/265878) by [friskaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/friskaz/pseuds/friskaz). 



> 译注：  
> Mike女装大佬梗，基于S1E6 Harvey关于Mike给人替考时是不是女装的疑问。文中对于脑袋短路的Harvey的心理活动描写得特别好笑23333
> 
> 作者2012年之后再没有登录发布过任何东西，可能已经退圈。因此授权申请一直没有得到回复。所以先po了，如果后面获得授权会更新上来，如果作者拒绝授权会删掉。

Mike也不知道他为什么要这么做。真的没有任何原因，除了Harvey那仿佛在嘲笑Mike肯定穿不了女装的嘲讽表情之外。

倒也不是说他经常穿女装，他确实不经常穿。应付这些法律学院入学考试确实就像他告诉Harvey的一样，他们一起参加考试分别写对方的名字就好。他外面有大量糟糕透顶的考试成绩，他都尽量控制自己不想这事。

穿女装……和这事无关。其实要说的话所有的事都是相关的：他如果不是嗑药嗑嗨了的话应该就不会女装，同样他要不是嗑嗨了的话也不会去卖考试答案。当你嗑嗨了之后所有的主意都是好主意。而且Trevor觉得他女装特别好笑。

不管怎么说吧，女装的话，要么就是打扮起来出去浪一晚，要么就是直接女装来上班。虽然Mike不确定他现在的工作能做多长时间，但他可不想因为自己的玩闹而被开除。即使他最后真被开除了，也应该是因为正经的原因。

所以他只是模糊地考虑着该如何给Harvey展示他可以穿女装。他检查了他最喜欢的小黑裙是不是还合身；他检查了他还有女用剃毛啫喱和家用脱毛蜡套装（脱毛蜡巨他妈的疼。不过如果你要穿低胸超短的黑色小连衣裙，那就用脱毛蜡最好。毕竟你都做了，就一定要做到最好，胸口露出剃刀的划伤可一点都不好看）；他练习了穿着小细跟走路，不过只在他自己家里；他还买了新的睫毛膏和眼线笔，要想做好全套打扮，这两个是必须的；他不喜欢口红，不过来一点唇彩和唇线还是不错的。他这些都是分开买，每次要到商店买别的东西时，就顺手多买一样小东西，假装很随意仿佛什么事都没发生。他都把小票扔掉。

他和Harvey还真约着一起出去过几次，但都是工作相关。如果Harvey约他去昏暗的夜店跳舞的话，他可能就抓住这个机会女装了。但Harvey每次约他去的都是高档酒吧，里面的酒他都买不起，去的也都是很有品位的人，男人都穿西装，女人都穿礼服。他的裙子有（特）点（别）短，不能作为正式礼服。

然而，他不断地想他肯定可以穿得很好，不断地回忆自己以前经常穿女装。他越是反复想这事，他就越想真的再穿一次，哪怕Harvey看不见也没关系。事实上如果不让Harvey看见可能对他的身心健康更有好处。于是他开始想他女装后可以去哪儿，有没有哪个老朋友可以约出来一起浪一浪。

终于到了个周六，他没有任何工作上的事，因此他觉得是个好兆头。于是他花了一个上午的时间用脱毛蜡脱毛，边角不好处理的部位用剃刀刮掉，而且还抹了身体乳。这身体乳是他一时兴起随手买的（根本不是一时兴起，不过他在女装动机方面一直都在试图跟自己撒谎，这感觉还不错）。处理完这些后只要穿上裙子就好了。他的裙子很舒服，而且他非常喜欢他脱毛后光滑的双腿贴在一起互相摩擦的感觉。你如果刨根问底的话，他一定会否认他这么做过，但事实上，他光是坐在沙发上抚摸自己的小腿就摸了半个小时。他的腿就是这么好摸。

在那之后他基本就一条道走到黑了。前一天下班后回家路上他去做了手脚的美甲（感谢老天有24小时美甲店，并且晚上11点后还打折），美甲这件事完全说的通，因为Harvey那保养良好的指甲绝不可能是天然的。因此现在只剩下发型（他弄了些定型产品，让头发状似随意的向上翘起）和化妆（感谢老天他还会画眼线，所以这事就跟骑自行车一样会了就忘不掉。你要是一画眼线就没完没了地戳自己眼睛的话，女装这事儿就没那么有趣了）。之后他就坐在他那破烂的沙发上等着，思考现在去夜店是不是太早了。天还没完全黑，所以可能是太早了。

之后，因为他的运气就是这么好，他的手机响了。来电显示是Harvey。

:: 

Harvey挂掉电话后就立刻后悔了。没错，他是在家办公；没错，他确实需要Mike带走的那个文件。但Mike接电话时听起来很奇怪，也许他应该告诉Mike周日拿来也可以，也许Mike周末有特殊安排的。他以前专门禁止过Mike来他家，而这个时候又叫Mike来可能会打破他之前专门建立起来的边界感。

算了，就这样吧，他可不会专门再打回去。因为他从不给人回拨，别人只要听他的命令（他们就应该这样）就好了，如果他改主意了，别人要学会随机应变。Mike以后随时可以出去喝酒或者去做那些Harvey不需要他工作时他周末通常做的事。而且他也不会留Mike在他家多呆的（那样肯定会带来麻烦）。没错，他确实在电话里不停地催Mike了，直到Mike说他已经在换鞋出门了他才罢休，但他这样也是为了防止Mike被别的事情转移注意力导致最后不出现。他来的越早就能越早离开，Harvey也就不用再想着他了。

他还没来得及再想别的也没来得及换衣服，前台就拨通了他的对讲。但不管怎么说今天是周六，就算Mike看见他穿着旧牛仔裤和已经穿了很久的哈佛T恤又怎么样呢？Mike肯定穿的是更无厘头的衣服，比如运动服之类的，所以显然没道理吐槽Harvey的穿着。

“前台有个年轻……男人在找您。”前台说道，在说到“男人”前面有一个奇怪的停顿。这显然证明Harvey猜对了，Mike的着装肯定很不合时宜。得让这孩子再去趟Rene的店弄点正经衣服。外表很重要，你永远都不会知道你什么时候会碰到重要的人，比如客户或者对方律师。

很快门就被敲了一下，Harvey飞快地打开门，想着抢过文件夹就可以继续工作了。他在门口等着就是为了速战速决，根本没有任何其他的原因。他这些天已经花太多时间想Mike了，已经影响到他的工作效率，可不能再这样了。

“顺便说一下，我非常确定前台认为我是你招的妓。”Mike说道。

毫不夸张地说，Harvey的大脑可能真的短路了。这只可能是唯一的原因，不然怎么解释他立刻抓住了Mike的手腕把他拉进来，并在他跨过门槛的瞬间关了门？Mike有点踉跄，因为他穿着高跟鞋（高！跟！鞋！Harvey的大脑中喊道，每一个字后面都带着感叹号，他！妈！的！高！跟！鞋！）。Harvey赶紧扶住了他，因为虽然Mike穿着奇装异服出现在他的家门口，虽然这身衣服让Harvey这辈子都不想松开Mike，但他并不想让Mike一头摔倒在地上。

“这下你的邻居也这么觉得了。”Mike说道，把胳膊从Harvey手中抽出，一边揉自己的胳膊一边怪罪地瞪着Harvey。

不过，只要不摔倒的话，稍微绊一下挺好的。也许他绊一下他的裙子就会往腿上面再蹭一点，那样Harvey就能看到他穿没穿内裤了。这个想法太不合适了。所以还是不要绊一下了，裙子也不要蹭上去。嗯。

这情况最后一定没有好结果的。“你想要这些？”Mike问道，扬起手中的文件夹。

“对，是的，把它们放在那边台子上吧。”Harvey说道，示意着房间另一头的台面上的位置，那是Mike在不离开这个房间的前提下可能走到的最远的地方。他应该紧紧靠在墙上，让Mike走得远远的，远离他伸手可及的范围。Mike走路的时候高跟鞋让他的步伐变得非常有趣，而且他的裙子有一点点沿着大腿蹭上去，而且他的小腿肌肉好好看啊。他真是浑身都是腿，一个人怎么可能有这么长的腿，Harvey的内心完全无法平静。这腿太漂亮了，简直可以舔一辈子。一定是因为他总是骑车。

“不，我不是骑车来的。”Mike说，“穿着这个怎么骑车，你疯了嘛？这裙子太短了，而且穿高跟鞋骑车非常艰难的。”

“啥？”Harvey说。他的裙子是无袖的，而且肩带非常细，哦他的锁骨，简直好看到下流。他想轻轻咬他的锁骨，如果Mike同意的话也可以咬得更粗暴一点。反正上班的时候他的正装衬衫完全可以盖住，所以除非他经常这样出门见人，否则没人会知道。只有Harvey知道，而他当然会珍藏这个秘密，在一些合适的时候悄悄回想，比如他们一起和客户开会的时候。

你要控制你自己，Harvey在内心对自己说。既然之前他嗑药嗑嗨时都没有把Mike顶在窗户上强要了他；Trevor的手在Harvey的所有物上随便乱摸时他也没有暴揍Trevor；Mike给他送文件时弯腰靠过来指文件上的重点时他也没有立刻把Mike推倒在桌上；那么他现在也一定能控制住自己不做出格的事情的，哪怕Mike穿了裙子，只有这一次穿了裙子。

如果他一直穿裙子的话，那Harvey就再也不能和他一起相处了。因为Harvey确定，非常确定，Mike过来是有原因的，肯定不是为了让Harvey色眯眯地盯着他。色眯眯地盯着自己的初级律师是不合适的，Pearson Hardman的规则手册里的肯定有这么一条。

“Harvey？”Mike问道。他的嘴唇亮闪闪的。而且他还画了眼线。Harvey见过别人的眼线。他很确定他见过。Jessica就会画眼线，应该画的吧，他应该看过Jessica的脸。Donna也画过，应该是画过的。

别人的眼线从来没有像Mike的眼线这样让人想脱裤子。“嗯？”Harvey非常确定Mike应该在问他话，但他根本没听进去他在问什么。

“你，大周六的，给我打电话，让我给你送文件过来，你好用它们工作。”

“嗯……”Harvey表示同意，他应该确实这么做了，听起来像是他会做的事。他是不会穿裙子的，这一听就不是他会做的事。但Mike穿了，而且可能平时都会穿。他得搞清楚这事儿发生的频率。“你刮腿毛了吗？”

Mike叹了口气。Harvey不明白他为什么叹气，这个问题很合理啊。刮了腿毛表示他很认真的投入这件事。不过，如果Harvey打电话告诉他有急事儿的时候Mike正裸着在家里晃荡，然后出门前随意套身衣服穿得就是裙子和高跟鞋的话，那这就完全是另外一回事了。也许他的腿毛一直是刮掉的状态。也许他每天晚上睡觉前都会刮腿毛。他的腿真好看，现在Harvey注意到了他的腿，以后就再也没办法忘记了。

Mike抓住Harvey的手放到了自己的大腿上。“我是用的脱毛蜡，我之前跟你说过我完全可以女装的，但你不信。你想怎么嘲笑我就赶紧嘲笑吧，我计划出去浪一浪享受女装的，我现在也还想这么做。”

他不知道Mike什么时候靠得这么近了，近到Mike可以抓着他的手放到他那绝妙的光滑的腿上抚摸。

他射在自己裤子里的可能性变得非常高。

“操。”他说道，因为他很能言善辩。毕竟他是Jessica最好的结案高手就是因为这个，是因为能言善辩，不是因为操。“我现在要吻你了。”他补充道，因为按理说得征求对方同意，如果Mike现在要走开的话他是会放Mike离开的。但他非常希望Mike不要走，因为他真的真的特别想舔Mike的小腿。

“哦。”Mike说。Harvey觉得这就可以算同意了。

他的嘴唇很软，而且很美味，Harvey想就这样一直吻着他。他们可以蜷缩在他的沙发上接吻几个小时，这样Harvey就可以趁着他们依偎在一起的时候随时抚摸Mike的腿。

Mike向后撤开一点缓口气，但他并有表示要停下来。于是Harvey沿着他的脖子轻咬下去到了锁骨。他的锁骨太完美，和之前看起来的一样完美，格外适合用牙齿咬下去。

“会留下痕迹的。”Mike喘息着说道，他现在似乎和Harvey一样有点脑子缺氧。两人状态一样是件好事。

“正装衬衫会盖住的。”Harvey说，大概说出来了吧。他不是很确定他口齿有多清晰，因为他还含着Mike的锁骨，同时他的手在Mike的大腿上画着圈。Mike把他的手插到了Harvey的头发里。这一切都比Harvey想象的还要美好，当然他一直不太敢让自己想象。

如果后面有人问起来的话Harvey会否认一切，但是他从来对自己都是诚实的，这样他才会知道怎样跟别人撒谎。当他的手沿着Mike光滑的大腿向上滑，触碰到包裹着他屁股的带有蕾丝的柔软布料时，他几乎呜咽出声。

本来他的计划是多多抚摸Mike，因为抚摸就很有乐趣。但现在，他忍不住要离开Mike诱人的肌肤，转而把他的裙子掀开到腰以上，让自己好好看一看。

“呃……”Harvey说，听起来真是充满智慧。Mike的内裤是黑色的，带有蕾丝但不是完全蕾丝的。他本来以为Mike就会穿平角短裤或者三角裤，但一定不是女士内裤。这内裤紧紧地包裹着Mike，他想让Mike一直穿着这种内裤，但同时他又想立刻把这内裤扯下来。“我能不能……”他开始说，但说到一半停下了，因为他也不知道自己想做什么。Harvey很擅长随机应变，但这仅限于他没有面对穿着裙子的Mike时。他很擅长做暗中的计划，但目前的情况完全超出他通常的思考范围，他完全无法决定接下来要做什么。

“可以的，来吧，什么都行。”Mike答应道。Harvey跪了下来（实木地板，一会儿肯定要腿疼，他年龄太大了，不应该直接这么跪下，得铺点地毯），用他的脸颊去磨蹭Mike的阴茎。他闭上眼睛，呼吸着Mike的味道，Mike闻起来有身体乳的花香、汗味和欲望的气味。

他可以就这样闻很长时间，不过可以下次继续。所以他调整姿势，用舌头沿着大腿根部的褶皱舔过，紧贴着蕾丝的边缘。这感觉太美妙了，因为Mike发出的声音简直可以听一辈子，Mike的手又一次攥住了Harvey的头发，他并没有用力揪，但是当Harvey将一个个吻落在Mike的阴茎上时，Mike的手攥得更紧了。

Harvey想舔遍Mike全身，但是当下他选择用牙齿咬住Mike的内裤将它拉下来。这使得Mike含混不清地爆了声粗口，另一只手紧紧地抠进了Harvey的肩膀。没关系，Harvey一点也不介意，因为这刚好可以在他吞入Mike的阴茎头时帮忙固定他的姿势。Mike的膝盖开始发抖，他们差一点摔倒。

他有段时间没给人口交过了，但他可是口交高手。Harvey Specter只要做一件事就一定会做到完美。所以他十分熟练地协调自己的手和嘴，很快Mike就忍不住揪他的头发，之后又立刻道歉，反复交替。

“Harvey，Harvey，Harvey，Harvey。”Mike不断地重复，这让Harvey十分上头。

Harvey向后撤开，几乎完全离开。然后他盯着Mike的眼睛，同时缓慢地让Mike的阴茎头从自己的嘴唇间一点点露出。“怎么了？”他问。他知道这很性感，这是他的招牌动作之一。当然他是不会真的把他的床上功夫挂在招牌上的，这行为对于哈佛毕业生或者Pearson Hardman的员工来说都是不得体的。

“操，”Mike说，“我不行了，我得——”

“可以。”Harvey说，因为Mike想要什么都可以，他已经拥有了一切。Harvey将手伸进自己的裤子里，这样对他来说就够了。这简直有点丢人，虽然青少年都是随时随地在黑暗的角落里发情然后射在自己裤子里，但当Harvey是青少年的时候他都不会这么做。

Mike拽了拽Harvey的头发，将自己的阴茎送回他的嘴里。Harvey头向后仰了一点，放松自己的下巴。Mike射在了他的喉咙里，Harvey全部吞了下去。Mike咬着自己的嘴唇呻吟出声，这声音让Harvey想站起来咬住Mike的下嘴唇吮吸，但是他不行，因为他还含着Mike。

他的阴茎还在裤子里面，他的手伸进去握紧，射出了灼热，粘稠的糊在牛仔裤里。之后脱裤子时可能会有点尴尬。

“噢天哪。”他真的是完全没办法保持身体直立，哪怕是跪着。于是他躺在了地板上，免得自己一头栽倒给自己撞出脑震荡。一旦得了脑震荡就没办法再来一次了，那样可不行。他对性爱的全部热爱都完美地包裹在Mike的女装中了。

“是呀。”Mike说。他紧紧地抓着台面的边缘，仿佛完全靠这个才能站住，这是对Harvey技术的最好夸奖了。“所以……这事儿发生了。”

所以他现在就想聊这事儿了，他那嘴真不是白长的，就爱说话。Harvey得闭上眼睛想象平常的Mike Ross——穿着西装的Mike Ross——才能正常对话。因为他的西装总是有点丑而且Harvey也习惯了，他能应付穿着西装的Mike Ross。

而Mike Ross穿着裙子、穿着高跟鞋、画着眼线，蕾丝的内裤退到膝盖，脸颊和胸口因为情欲而涨的通红——这让他怎么能正常思考！对，就是故意双关的。（1）

（译注1：think straight，正常思考，同时可理解为“像直男一样思考”）

“我通常都更加温文尔雅的。”Harvey说，说完之后很认真地想发明个时光机回到过去把这句话在人类历史里完全抹杀。

“我相信你肯定是的。”Mike笑道。

“过来躺下我展示给你看。”Harvey说道。Mike还在大笑，但他优雅地弯下身子躺在了地板上。Harvey伸手去够他，胡乱地握住他的脚踝。这就挺不错。


End file.
